Pero tú sabías
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: ArashiSorata. Frente a la tumba de él...


**"Pero tú sabías"**

_Por Kuruma Michiyo Chidori_

One-Shot Un Fanfic de X-1999

Fecha de inicio, Lunes trece de Diciembre, 2004

_**Summary: El tiempo, la distancia, la barrera entre la vida y la muerte no les impedirá amarse. Ella decide confesarle todo lo que no pudo cuando él estuvo a su lado... Una confesión con lágrimas. Lágrimas que habrán de llegar a un monje que se sacrificó por verla a salvo, por verle con vida... por amarla. **_

**Arashi/Sorata**

Una joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años se hallaba arrodillada frente a una tumba de piedra... Era una tumba solitaria, alejada de cualquier rastro de civilización, en medio de un extenso y magnífico campo verde, poblado de flores de los más diversos tipos y colores. La brisa era suave y cálida, aquel lugar era tan hermoso, tan sereno, tan mágico.

-Si tan sólo pudiéramos compartir este paisaje juntos... pero hay algo que nos ha de separar ¿no Sorata?- Arashi posó una de sus manos cual porcelana sobre la lápida.

Su voz resguardaba la frialdad característica de su persona, su mirada era triste, mientras que sus labios carmesí se curvaban dibujando una sutil sonrisa...

- Te hubiese querido seguir después de que te marchaste, pero me hiciste prometer que viviría, que viviría por ti... seguro imaginabas cuales hubiesen sido mis intenciones al momento de tu muerte. Lloré Sorata, sé que eso jamás te gustó, menos en mi, no soportabas el ver mis lágrimas... pero era imposible controlarles en ese instante, en las semanas que siguieron... en los meses... Aún ahora, después de un año me sorprendo con las mejillas surcadas en llanto...

Arashi suspiró sosegadamente, afligida... triste por no tener a su lado a aquel alegre, optimista y bromista chico.

-¡Te quise salvar! Juro que sí, pero no pude y te perdí. Jamás te lo pude decir, no me dejaste, y luego no hubo tiempo. Pero sí te quería...

...Te abandoné ¿Recuerdas?- La joven sonrió aún más.- Te dejé porque deseaba protegerte, deseaba que vivieras. Pero mi deseo no se cumplió, en cambio el tuyo sí, moriste por protegerme, por evitar que Fuma me matara... De haber sabido que este era mi destino, jamás me hubiera involucrado en la batalla entre los dragones del cielo y de la tierra... No si eso significaba perderte... La muerte forma parte la vida, eso lo aprendí desde niña; me gustaría que aquella parte se evitara.

La chica miró fijamente el nombre grabado en la tumba: _"Arisugawa Sorata"_, un sollozo escapó de sus labios, los tocó, tocó con suavidad esos labios escarlata...

-Tú fuiste el primero y el único... El único con el suficiente valor, con el suficiente descaro, con el suficiente cariño para poder besarlos... Él único que ha podido sorprenderme, el único que me ha hecho reír de verdad, el único que ha visto mis lágrimas. Pero ya no regresarás. Y ¿sabes?... me haces falta, me haces tanta falta... ¿A quién voy a regañar ahora? ¿A quién seguiré a todos lados? ¿A quién protegeré? ¿A quién podré golpear?- Una pequeña risa se escapó de su ser.- ... ¿A quién voy a amar si no es a ti?... Quiero ir a tu lado... pero no te puedo traicionar de esa forma, tu fallecimiento no debe ser en vano...

El viento meció sus cabellos ébano suavemente, enredándose con los pétalos de cerezo que caían del árbol que le daba sombra, Arashi cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una impertinente lágrima escapaba de su mirar hasta caer sobre la tumba.

-¡Te necesito para vivir! No puedo sin ti, no puedo si no tengo en quién confiar... no puedo si estoy sola... No puedo cumplir mi promesa tan fácil... ¡SORATA NO PUEDO!- La mujer se abrazó a la lápida con fuerza, dejando escapar tantas lágrimas como sollozos, como sufrimiento, como ansiedad, como desolación, como desesperación...

-...¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por todo! Perdóname por estar llorando cuando sé que no debería... perdóname por nunca haber hecho nada por ti, perdóname por nunca decir que te amaba... perdóname por no protegerte cuando pude... perdona que me esté dejando morir... ¡Te estoy fallando! Pero es que no puedo sin ti a mi lado!! Te necesito, te necesito más que nada, más que a nadie...

... Tú sabías, yo sé que sí. Siempre supiste que te amaba, tú sabías de la chica sola y triste que se oculta bajo frialdad y silencio...

Tú cambiaste eso en mí, me brindaste la compañía, la seguridad que necesitaba... no te lo dije, pero sé que tú sabías... Porque no habrá nadie que me conozca mejor, no habrá nadie que me ame como tú, y aunque es probable que yo no era la mujer ideal para ti... y sé que nunca merecí ser amada como lo fui por ti, muchas gracias Sorata...

La chica cerró los ojos poco a poco, acogida sobre la tumba, durmiéndose, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios al sentir como unos brazos conocidos le rodeaban... como sus lágrimas eran limpiadas con extremo cuidado, como alguien le sonreía con ternura, con un amor extraordinario...

-Te amo...

Aquel siseo se desvaneció con el viento...

Un suspiro.

Calma, feliz... resguardada por el espíritu de un joven sonriente, abrazada por el cariño más grande que hubiese sentido en toda su vida... abrazada por Sorata...

**Fin**

Finalizado el mismo día, 11:02 pm.

**N/A**

Me llevó toda la tarde este pequeño fic... mi primer Fanfic de X, pero espero no sea el último. Algo que cabe aclarar, es que puede que algunos hechos estén algo diferentes, ya que me basé en la serie animada para escribir esta historia y no en el manga (Sólo tengo los tomos del seis al diez y el diecisiete ;;)y ya que el anime y el manga tienen finales distintos, ni idea si Sorata fallece de la misma forma que yo le vi...

_Este es mas o menos el final que me gustaría para esta parejita que se ha hecho de mis favoritas, digo que más o menos porque el final ideal hubiera sido que no mataran a Sorata �, pero bueno, de qué me quejo xD Espero se haya entendido y les haya gustado nn_

**Dedicado: A mi primi Yuzu que sé que al igual que yo, es de sus series favoritas (Y espero que la pareja también) por ser tan amable y bondadosa conmigo, por considerarme una prima de verdad y por ser una de mis amigas más valiosas.**

Un saludo especial a mis sis Alex, Gaby y Lina, a la melly Mandy y a mi gemelis Naryís n.n sin olvidar a Aio que le extraño mucho! ;;

Espero me dejen un review, que será muy agradecido puesto que este es el primer fic que hago de otra serie que no sea InuYasha y pues... estoy nerviosa jeje, o bien un mail a kirara1114(a) ( (a) arroba)

Nos leemos! _IyArI _


End file.
